Forbidden Fruit
by Theo Bringadinger
Summary: Drabbles and double drabbles depicting forsworn romances and other forbidden fruits. Mostly slash.
1. Unspoken

Title: Unspoken

Author: Reilly Tross

Summary: Hearts are often broken. AU

Disclaimer: None is mine, I swear it.

James stood, his energy trickling out of his body and sinking into the floor. Framed in the doorway, looking into the dorm, he was sure he probably looked like a phantom. So different from how he looked before he opened the door. He'd caught sight of himself in a mirror on the way up to the seventh year's dorm. Cheeks flushed, practically vibrating with nervous tension, he had been the very picture of youthful vibrance. And now he looked like a ghost, watching his loved ones move on without him, with nothing to look forward too.

'No one person should have this much effect on another.' He had been looking to find his sometimes lover. After seeing Lily and Snivellous snogging, as disgusted as he had been, he had received the jolt needed to realize just how much he really loved, needed Sirius. Suddenly unable to breathe, James had hurried up to the dorm to find the other boy. 'Well,' he thought, 'I've found him. I wonder if Remus really tastes as good as it looks like he does.' James turned around and left the room, fighting back the murderous, traitorous tears. He didn't know why he cried.

"Cause hearts are often broken, by words left unspoken."


	2. Possesive

Possessive

By: Reilly Tross

Summary: Remus and Sirius get possesive. James gets pissed.

Disclaimer: I no own. I swear it in court.

James glared at the door as if hoping it would catch on fire. Actually, he was rather hoping it would open, and his boyfriends would come in and apologize. Sirius and Remus were so…well, there wasn't a word. It was as if they didn't trust him to be around other human beings. They had to be around him at all times to make sure he didn't dump them for whoever happened to walk by next. Who did they think he was? The door opened and his boyfriends shuffled in. James looked at them and sighed. They were too cute.


	3. First Snow

Title: First Snow

Author: Reilly Tross

Summary: Sirius loves the snow and James is allowed to sleep in.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns James and Sirius and the bed in Gryffindor tower and Gryffindor tower itself and…rambles on and on

James yawned and stretched slowly. Christmas was just around the block. He turned his head to check the time, and, more importantly, see if it were still early enough to go back to sleep. 8:37. He frowned. While still early enough for a Sunday, normally his boyfriend would've woken him up by now for a playful romp. Not that James was complaining. He pushed himself out of bed and opened the curtains. There was Sirius, staring out of the window entranced. James ambled over, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder. He turned towards him smiling. "Look James, it's the first snow."


	4. Frigid

Title: Frigid

Author: Reilly Tross

Summary: Sirius doesn't understand how anyone can be warm midwinter.

Disclaimer: I could be Rowling. You never know. I could also be a fifty year old pedophiliac serial killer. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, I am neither.

Sirius shivered violently, then glared out at his boyfriends. They were both messing around in the snow, laughing, building forts, tripping over them and throwing snowballs, wearing only jeans and jackets, whereas he was sitting on the steps with three layers on absolutely freezing! How dare they not be cold? James laughed as Remus tried unsuccessfully to catch some snowflakes to compare them. Unfortunately they all melted soon after capture. Remus stuck his tongue out at him, and James caught it with his mouth. Suddenly, Sirius wasn't so cold anymore. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to join them…


	5. Positive

Title: Positive

Author: Reilly Tross

Summary: James is sick and Sirius can't see in the dark.

Disclaimer: Well, they were originally JK Rowling's but I have turned them into something nearly unrecognizable. Does that count?

Sirius blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness. After blinking twice more, he was able to differentiate between the different shadows. Barely. Where was James? Sirius got to his feet and blearily searched for the door. He got it open and made his way down the hall. James had been nauseas in the early hours of the morning lately. Sure enough, the light was on. Oddly, when he opened the door, James was sitting calmly. He looked up when Sirius entered. "I'm positive" he said, holding out a pregnancy test. Sirius fell to the ground, grabbed his fiancée, and burst into happy tears.


End file.
